


Hey, that's cheating!

by duntothewood



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i'm sorry it's so late, it's ultra cute, laser questing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 19:32:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7400980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duntothewood/pseuds/duntothewood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of Miles and Kyle going Laser questing and Miles doesn't want to lose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey, that's cheating!

"oh man, I'm excited! I'm gonna kick your ass" I told Kyle while the walked hand and hand towards the laser questing building.  
"I wouldn't be so sure, I have some tricks up my sleeve" Kyle whispered close to my ear and sending a shiver down my spine. 

we walked into the building and I booked in and we sat in the waiting area with a bunch of other people and waited for the last group to finish.

A rush of people walked down the hall and exited which meant it was time. We were given their vests, their guns and sorted into teams, myself onto the Red team and Kyle onto Blue team.  
"Red team and Blue team? We can't leave work without it coming with us" Kyle said.  
"I know dude but I can't believe we got sorted onto different teams!" I exclaimed, "this means we can't kick ass together and look super cool doing it"  
"it gives you a chance to do what you said though" Kyle explained, " dude, wanna make a bet?"  
"you wanna bring this? I'm in, bet for your team to win? How much should we put up?" I asked.  
"yeah, bet for your team to win... And, I now something better than money to put up..." Kyle said and I raised an eyebrow, "you know the stakes, you in now?". Kyle raised his eyebrow to match my somewhat confused one. After a second, my face went from confused to devilish, " fuck yeah I am" I said as the guide came in to tell us how to use the guns and to go over the health and safety information. 

We were just about to split up to their teams starting point and the last thing I heard before I left was "I'll see you inside".

~

We were half way through the laser questing match and the board said the Red Team was losing by 1 point, so I knew what I had to do. I was not doing THAT, so I walked around trying to find Kyle.

I found him and hid until he turned around, walked up behind him pulling him and pushing him against the wall near to us.  
"aghhh" Kyle exclaimed and turned his eyes towards me, my arm tight across Kyle's chest. "Miles-" Kyle was cut off by his lips being covered by my own, I moved my arm and placed the hand on Kyle's neck, holding his head in place. Kyle caught on to what was going in seconds, and he moved his free hand to the small of my back, rubbing circles along with his shirt. Our lips quickly found a steady rhythm and as soon as it was registered in Kyles mind, it was over. I rested his forehead on Kyle's smiling, a smile that quickly turned mischievous and I brought my gun up to the sensor on Kyles jacket and shot him, point blank. Kyles vest lit up and vibrated against him, and the buzzer for another point for Red team.  
"Red team is best team" I whispered into Kyles ear and he walked off. Kyle stood there shocked, lights flashing and buzzing over his chest but the only thing he could hear was the sound of me laughing. I had barely walked away when the buzzer for full time went off. I walked out, took my vest off and handed it and my gun into the staff member collecting them and walked to the car, to wait for Kyle. 

Kyle walked out a few minutes later, still looking shocked from earlier. The first thing he says to me when he gets to the car is "hey, that’s cheating!".  
"you didn't tell me any rules so I guessed it was a free for all" I say back, "Just get in the car, loser".

~ 

Miles finished his story just as everyone was starting to loose interest in the story. Miles, Kyle and some more people from the animation department had gone out for drinks after they had finished animating an episode. 

Kyle and I were talking when I overheard a conversation that was going on.  
"the only thing I asked was what they did last night".


End file.
